Det orala ekosystemet instuderingsfrågor
Övningsfrågor: ”Det orala ekosystemet” Nämn några (5) viktiga skillnader mellan eukaryota och prokaryota celler? (5p) Eukaryota celler är generellt större och mer komplexa än prokaryota celler. De bildar flercelliga organismer. Eukaryota celler har cellkärna, och flera membranavgränsade organeller (som t.ex. golgiapparaten, endoplasmatiskt nätverk, mitokondrier eller kloroplaster (som står för energiutvinning) och lysosomer. Eukaryota celler är omgivna av ett semipermeabelt plasmamembran, i huvudsak uppbyggt av ett dubbellager av fosfolipider. Många eukaryota celler saknar cellvägg (endast växter och svampar har cellvägg). Eukaryota celler delar sig via mitos och eukaryota könsceller via meios. Eukaryota celler har vid proteinsyntes både introner och exoner som måste skiljas åt för att åstadkomma ett moget mRNA. Prokaryota celler förökar sig endast genom asexuell celldelning. Prokaryoter har en kortare generationstid än eukaryota celler. Prokaryoter bildar oftast encelliga organismer. Prokaryoter har inga introner utan endast exoner. Prokaryota celler har inga mitokondrier utan energin produceras i plasmamembranet. Prokaryoter har ofta en cellvägg och kan ha ett eller flera (gramnegativa bakterier) cellmembran. Hos prokaryoter bygger bakterierna oftast sina cellväggar av peptidoglykan, teikonsyra och lipotekoinsyra. Prokaryoter har ett cirkulärt DNA, vilket i princip betyder att man har tagit ett linjärt DNA och kopplat ihop det till en ring. Det finns dock ett fåtal prokaryoter med linjärt DNA. Arvsmassan (kromosomen, kallas även nukleoid) i prokaryoter skyddas inte av någon cellkärna, utan ligger fritt i cellen (oftast uppsnurrat kring sig självt för att spara plats, så kallad supercoiling). Att DNAt hos prokaryota celler ligger fritt innebär att transkription och translation sker samtidigt. Prokaryoters DNA är litet och kompakt och innehåller knappt något icke-kodande DNA. Prokaryota gener uttrycks i grupp via operoner. Alla gener i ett operon transkriberas på samma RNA och delas sedan upp i separata proteiner. I eukaryota celler skulle i de allra flesta fall varje protein ha en egen promotor (även om det faktiskt även förekommer operoner hos eukaryoter) och uttryckas via enskilda mRNA-strängar. Det är ganska vanligt med plasmider i prokaryoter. Plasmid är ett relativt litet, vanligen dubbelsträngat, cirkelformigt DNA-segment med upp till 200 gener, beläget utanför kromosomen hos bakterier och svampar samt i växters mitokondrier. Plasmider kan överföras från en bakterie till en annan och ge egenskaper som motståndskraft mot antibiotika eller förmåga att bilda toxiner. Bakterier som är prokaryota celler har ofta flageller eller flimmerhår som fungerar som bakteriernas "rörelseorgan". De kan också ha fimbrier som är tunnare än flageller samt pilus som är något styvare trådlika utskott. Bakterierna fäster sig vid varandra eller vid celler och epitel med hjälp av pilus. Via pilus kan bakterierna utbyta t. ex. plasmider. Vilka funktioner anser man följande bakteriecellsstrukturer ha? (4p) a) Cytoplasmamembran Omger cellens cytoplasma, skyddar cellen och reglerar flödet av ämnen in och ut ur cellen. Proteiner i membranet sköter bakteriens metabolism. b) Yttermembran hos gram-negativa bakterier Yttermembranet är rikt på lipopolysackarider (LPS). I LPS är lipid A fettkomponenten och det är ett endotoxin som förankrar LPS i yttermembranet. Polysackariddelen i LPS ger gramnegativa bakterier antifagocytära egenskaper. Att gramnegativa bakterier har ett yttermembran gör tillsammans med övrig uppbyggnad av cellvägg och inre membran att bakterien blir mer motståndskraftig mot mekanisk påverkan och antibiotika. c) Egentlig cellvägg (Peptidoglukan) Cellväggen är en stabil yttre struktur, som ger cellen form, stadga och stöd och skyddar den mot osmotiskt tryck. d) Fimbrier / Pili Korta, trådliknande utskott av protein som kan förekomma i stort antal på cellytan hos vissa bakterier. De ökar bakteriens förmåga att fästa sig vid ytor. Utskotten är kortare och rakare än flageller. De består av protein och utgår liksom flagellerna från cytoplasmamembranet. Längs ut på pili finns det särskilda proteiner, olika hos olika bakterier, som förmedlar bindning till olika celler och vävnader hos andra organismer (djur och växter). Bindningen sker ofta till olika art- eller organ-specifika sockermolekyler på cellytan och förklarar delvis varför olika bakterier infekterar olika djur eller olika organ. Hos vissa Gramnegativa bakterier förekommer en speciell pilusform som kallas för F-pilus. Med hjälp av dessa sker överföring av DNA mellan bakterier, så kallad konjunktion. e) Flagell Tunn, styv och spiralvriden proteintråd som är fäst i en turbinliknande "motor" i bakteriers cellvägg och som genom att vridas runt sin axel fungerar som propeller. Bakterier kan ha många bakterieflageller med var sin motor. Flagellerna gör det möjligt för bakterier att förflytta sig. f) Kapsel Ett yttre lager av polysackarider och/eller protein hos bakterier. Kapseln har varierande funktion hos olika bakterier i naturliga miljöer; den kan skydda mot giftiga metaller, mot uttorkning, mot attacker från protozoer och bakteriofager samt bidra till ökad förmåga att häfta vid ytor, t.ex. hos kariesbakterien Streptococcus mutans. Sjukdomsalstrande bakterier har ofta högre virulens med än utan kapsel, eftersom den skyddar bakterien mot immunförsvarets attacker. g) Glycocalyx (Slime layer) / Glykokalyx Ett kolhydratrikt område på cellytan, en del av cellmembranet som ligger utanför lipidskiktet. Proteiner och lipoproteiner av olika slag är fästa i lipidskiktet/cellmembranet och bär på korta kedjor av sackarider. Sammansättningen av dessa sackarider varierar med organism, celltyp och också med lokaliseringen på cellen. Glykokalyxzonen kan påvisas genom färgning eller genom sin affinitet för lektiner. Lektiner binds nämligen till olika sackarider. Trots att kolhydratskiktet till större delen är bundet till plasmamembranmolekyler, innehåller glykokalyxskiktet såväl glykoproteiner som proteoglykaner, som utsöndrats till det extracellulära utrymmet och sedan absorberats i cellytan. Aktiva regioner av olika enzymer kan vara lokaliserade i glykokalyx. Man antar att glykokalyx har betydelse för cellens förmåga att känna igen såväl andra celler som olika extracellulära komponenter i kroppen. Glykokalyx är en vital komponent av cellen och kan inte avlägsnas utan att den tar skada. h) Sporer Vissa bakterier kan utveckla en mycket specialiserad intracellulär bildning som kallas spor eller endospor. Den är ett vilostadium av den vegetativa cellen i vilken den bildas. Sporer kan överleva i årtionden utan tillförsel av näring. Sporbildningen induceras av näringsbrist. Om sporen placeras i ett näringsmedium kan den gro (germinera) och utvecklar då en vegetativ bakterie som kan tillväxa och dela sig. Närvaro av vatten är en förutsättning för germinering. Sporer karakteriseras av en mycket låg metabolisk aktivitet, stor resistens mot värme, uttorkning och toxiska kemikalier. Därigenom kan smitta med sporbildande bakterier, till exempel stelkrampsbakterien, spridas med förorenad jord där sporerna kan ha överlevt i åratal. Det är den rikliga förekomsten av sporer i vår omgivning som gör det nödvändigt att autoklavera vätskor (d v s upphetta till 120-140°C i ånga) eller sterilisera fasta material vid temperaturer upp till 180°C. Dipikolinsyra som finns inne i endosporens kärna och små syralösliga proteiner (SASPs) skyddar den mot torr värme. Som ett sista försvar finns också speciella enzymer som kan reparera skador i endosporens DNA som kan orsakas av höga temperaturer. Endospor bildas inne i en cell. Skyddas av flera lager cellmembran. Vegetativ form. Sporen växer inte, den bara finns. Den vegetativa cellen kan växa och dela sig. Det kan inte sporen. En spor måste ner i fukt eller näring för att växa ut och kunna börja dela sig. Det är bacillus och clostridium som kan bilda sporer. Stelkrampsporer finns nästan över allt. Om man får in sporer i ett sår så kan stelkramp utvecklas. Clostridium är anaeroba. De måste alltså först ske en annan infektion som gör miljön i vävnaden anaerob. Först då kan clostridium som ger stelkramp få fäste i vävnaden. Bakteriens toxiner kan då sedan gå ut i blodet och göra personen sjuk. När det skulle kunna ske i vardagen i tandvården så är det om en tand slås ut, hamnar på marken och sedan sätts tillbaka in. Det ska ske snabbt och den ska sköljas innan, men den finns en mikroskopisk risk att det sker. d. Plasmid En plasmid är ett relativt litet, vanligen dubbelsträngat, cirkelformigt DNA-segment med upp till 200 gener, beläget utanför kromosomen hos bakterier och svampar samt i växters mitokondrier. Plasmider kan överföras från en bakterie till en annan (konjugation) och ge egenskaper som motståndskraft mot antibiotika eller förmåga att bilda toxiner. e. ”sticky ends” Klistriga ändar, eller "sticky ends" som det även ibland kallas, är ändarna på en dubbelsträngad DNA-molekyl som blivit sönderklippt så att en sträng sticker ut. Klippningen sker med hjälp av restriktionsenzym som klipper i sär en DNA molekyl vid ett speciellt ställe. Vissa restriktionsenzym lämnar efter sig ”sticky ends” / "Klistriga ändar". "Klistriga ändar" sätter gärna ihop sig med andra komplementära "klistriga ändar", vilket betyder att man i princip kan klippa ut egenskaper från en cell, och klistra in den i en annan. Inom genteknik är en vektor en modifierad plasmid eller bakteriofag som kan användas för att massproducera (klona) en DNA-sekvens i ett biologiskt system. Till exempel då bakterier används för att massproducera insulin. Då "klistras" en människas gen för tillverkningen av insulin i arvsmassan på en en bakterie som sedan börjar producera insulin. g. Fenotyp Fenotypen är ett uttryck för den samverkan mellan arv och miljö som kommer till uttryck både vad gäller en enskild egenskap och summan av en individs egenskaper. En organisms genotyp är alltså dess genetiska uppbyggnad, dess DNA-innehåll och en organisms fenotyp är de observerbara egenskaper som genotypen ger upphov till. I de fall då miljöfaktorer inte påverkar en ärftlig egenskap, t.ex. blodgruppstillhörighet, bestäms fenotypen direkt av genotypen. Fenotypen kan alltså förändras beroende på olika faktorer, men genotypen består. Vissa bakterier kan uppvisa resistens mot antibiotika, de uppvisar alltså en annan fenotyp än sina genetiskt identiska släktingar i en population. h. Genotyp Genotypen är genuppsättningen hos en organism, i detta fall en bakterie. i. Genom Den sammantagna arvsmassan hos en levande organism, bestående av DNA. Hos bakterier, vilkas celler saknar avgränsad kärna, utgörs genomet vanligtvis av en enda DNA-molekyl. Förutom genomet finns det ibland s.k. extrakromosomala element, exempelvis plasmider, hos bakterier. j. Binary fission Enligt MESH även då ”tvådelning”. Alltså könlös förökning då en bakteriecell delar sig i två celler och bildar en ny individ med identiskt genuppsättning som modercellen. k. Lipopolysackarid (LPS) Fettinnehållande polysackarid som förekommer rikligt i yttermembranet hos gramnegativa bakterier. LPS är hos Gramnegativa bakterier alltid uppbyggda av tre delar, som kan ha mycket olika sammansättning: lipid A, fettkomponenten, är ett endotoxin och förankrar LPS i yttermembranet; en stam av en oligopolysackarid förbinder lipid A med en mycket variabel sockerkedja. Den yttre delen (den variabla sockerkedjan) kallas O-antigen (som är ett värmestabilt antigen). Den kallas O-antigen, därför att denna del ger upphov till antikroppar (antibody generating). Polysackariddelen ger också gramnegativa bakterier antifagocytära egenskaper. Gramnegativa bakterier är mer motståndskraftiga mot både antibiotika och mekaniskt slitage på grund av dess mer komplexa uppbyggnad av cellvägg och plasmamembran där LPS är en del. Förklara följande termer: a) ekosystem Ett ekologiskt system innefattande allt levande och dess livsmiljö inom ett område. b) biofilm Biofilmer är organiserade samhällen av bakterier, fästade vid en yta och omgivna av ett självproducerat matrix. Ett skikt av mikroorganismer som lever endera på en mer eller mindre solid yta som är i kontakt med vatten (eller fuktig luft) eller på en vätskeyta. En biofilm kan bestå av en eller flera bakterietyper. Filmen består av organismerna själva samt komplexa kolhydrater (polysackarider), som huvudsakligen bildats av organismerna. Bildning av biofilm startar med att bakterier fäster på en yta med hjälp av t.ex fimbrier (pili) där de binder irreversibelt och först växer som ett monolager. Därefter bildar de flera lager och producerar någon form av biopolymer (extracellulär matris), som ofta består av samma material som kapseln, men i en lösare struktur. Biopolymeren består alltså av polysackarider och kallas glykokalyx (som kapseln). En bakterieart, som inte själv kan fästa vid ytor, kan ofta fastna på andra bakteriers glykokalyx och växa i form av en biofilm. Bakterier i biofilmer är mer motståndskraftiga mot antibiotika, rengöringsmedel, olika typer av antimikrobiella medel och fagocytos än vad planktoniska bakterier är. Biofilmer utvecklar också snabbt resistens mot nya antimikrobiella medel. De är mer stresståliga, de växer långsammare och de har ett annorlunda gen- och proteinuttryck. c) mikrobiell homeostas En relativ stabilitet i komposition och proportion av mikroorganismer över tid i den residenta mikrofloran. Ett stabilt och konstant tillstånd gentemot omgivningen i ett biologiskt system. I detta fall en mikrobiell balans i den orala mikrofloran. d) kommensalism Form av samlevnad mellan två organismer tillhörande olika arter där den ena parten drar fördel av förhållandet medan den andra inte alls påverkas, varken drar nytta av eller skadas av förhållandet. e) residenta mikrofloran Den normala (residenta) eller egentligen den typiska floran av mikroorganismer som finns i och på människokroppen och som vanligtvis inte orsakar sjukdom. f) opportunistisk patogen En mikroorganism med förmåga att orsaka sjukdom under vissa förutsättningar till exempel om värdens immunförsvar är nedsatt. En mikroorganism kan också ha förflyttat sig (t.ex translokerat över mukosaepitel) till en annan anatomisk del av kroppen där den normalt inte befinner sig och där orsaka en systemisk infektion. En patogen blir alltså opportunistisk då balans mellan mikroorganismens virulens och värdens immunförsvar av någon orsak rubbas. g) coaggregation Interaktion mellan bakterier i en biofilm. Cell-cell kontakt, cell-cell interaktion. Coaggregation innebär att genetiskt olika bakterier fäster i varandra med hjälp av specifika molekyler. Klumpar eller coaggregat bildas omedelbart när två kompatibla celltyper blandas. Många av dessa interaktioner verkar vara möjliga genom att lektin på den ena celltypen interagerar med oligosackariddelen på en annan celltyp. Vissa cellpar har bara ett enda lektin / receptorpar (unimodal) medan andra kan ha två (bimodal). h) climax community Climax community innebär i detta fall att en relativt stabil, långvarig och komplex gemenskap av bakterier har uppnåtts. Utvecklingen som leder till Climax community benämns också "bakteriell succession". Den resulterande gemenskapen består av enskilda mikrober och mikrokolonier som ger bakterierna bättre/lättare tillgång till eller utnyttjande av näring, förbättrat antibiotikaresistens och mindre känslighet för förändringar av pH värde. i) planktoniska celler Bakterier som växer fritt i flytande medium sägs vara planktoniska. Bakterier kan leva i naturliga miljöer antingen som planktoniska, enskilda celler i suspension, eller som biofilmer. j) quorum sensing Cellers till exempel bakteriers förmåga att via speciella kommunikationsmolekyler uttrycka olika gener beroende på dess samlade antal i ett avgränsat område (koloni, samling). Signalmolekylerna kallas ”autoinducerare” och de ökar i koncentration som en funktion av celltäthet. Grampositiva och gramnegativa bakterier använder quorum sensing för att reglera en mångfald av fysiologiska aktiviteter. I en biofilm kan bakterier kommunicera med varandra genom quorum sensing för att reglera genuttrycket i hela populationen. k) adhesion / adhesin Adhesion eller vidhäftning, är en term inom bakteriologin. Adhesion är väsentlig för att bakterier och andra mikrober ska kunna etablera sig i sin särskilda nisch och utöva sin verkan, t.ex. vid framkallande av sjukdom. Vidhäftningen sker medelst adhesiner, som skiljer sig från mikrob till mikrob. Vissa mikrober kan därigenom häfta vid blodkroppar, andra vid svalgepitel, tarmepitel osv. Adhesinerna är bindningsstrukturer (ytkomponenter) ofta proteiner – s.k. lektiner – som känner igen sockermolekyler som sitter på värdcellernas yta. De flesta fimbrier på gramnegativa bakterier fungerar som adhesiner, men ofta är det ett underordnat protein ute i änden av fimbrierna som är det verkliga adhesinet. Hos grampositiva bakterier är det ett protein- eller polysackaridskikt på ytan som tjänar som adhesin. l) bacteriocin En peptid som produceras av vissa stammar av bakterier, som hämmar tillväxten av, eller dödar, andra bakterier av en annan stam inom samma familj. Bakteriociner är alltså antibakteriella substanser och de utgörs av proteiner eller protein-lipopolysackaridkomplex. Ett exempel är kolicin som produceras av Escherichia coli. m) autochtonous Att en bakterie är ”autochtonous” innebär att den har sitt ursprung och replikerar sig i samma område som den återfinns och eventuellt orsakar en patologisk process. NK-cell Naturliga mördarceller, de har fått sitt namn efter att de in vitro direkt kunde döda cancerceller utan direkt, att tidigare ha varit i kontakt med dem. NK-celler känner igen vissa generella förändringar av cellmembran avseende cancer och virus. De kommer att försöka döda eller en drabbat cell, eller tygla den tills det adaptiva immunförsvaret är aktiverat. (6p) Vad är: (6p) a. cytokin Proteiner (små extracellulära peptider) som bl.a. bildas vid infektion och immunisering och fungerar som signalsubstanser mellan olika celler. De spelar en central roll vid en inflammation såväl som vid infektions- och immunsjukdomar. I gruppen ingår interleukiner (IL1-10), interferoner, kemokiner, kolonistimulerande faktorer (CSF), tumörnekrosfaktor (TNF). Cytokiner kan framkalla celldelning och utmognad i benmärgen, och många har också förmågan att göra olika celler inom immunsystemet mer aggressiva eller passiva. Kemokiner framkallar kemotaxis, dvs. får vita blodkroppar att röra sig mot en inflammationshärd, samt har cellaktiverande effekter. De olika cytokinerna har en komplicerad inbördes relation genom att vissa förstärker, andra hämmar andra cytokiners effekter. b. chemokin Kemotaxiskt cytokin. Protein som reglerar migrationen av immunkompetenta celler mot en inflammatorisk process. (Kemotaxi; fritt rörliga celler och bakteriers dragning till högre koncentration av visa kemiska, lösta ämnen.) c. Fc-receptor Fc-receptorer är proteiner som finns på ytan av vissa celler i immunsystemet, inklusive makrofager, monocyter, naturliga mördarceller eller B-celler. Fc-receptorer hjälper immunförsvarets celler att binda till antikroppar som fästs på ytan av infekterade celler eller patogener och hjälper immunförsvarets celler att identifiera och eliminera patogener. Funktionerna för Fc-receptorer inkluderar aktivering av fagocytering och stimulans av NK-celler som genererar cytotoxiska molekyler som kan förstöra de antikroppstäckta målcellerna. d. plasmacell En plasmacell är ett moget slutstadium för en B-lymfocyt som aktiverats till bildning av antikroppar (normalt inkluderande hjälp från T-lymfocyter). Plasmacellen har stor förmåga att producera antikroppar och kan leva i många månader utan celldelning. e. opsonin Opsonin, antikropp som reagerar med t.ex. en bakteries yta och därmed gör att bakterien lättare äts upp (fagocyteras) av makrofager. f. inflammation Inflammation är en sammanfattande beteckning på reaktioner som utlöses av vävnadsskada. I vid bemärkelse är en inflammation kroppens försvar mot skadevållande faktorer. Skadevållande faktorer kan vara antingen livlösa (t.ex. en törntagg) eller levande (t.ex. bakterier). Vid mekanisk skada initieras inflammationen av cytokiner och substanser frisatta från icke immunologiska celler som endotelceller, epitelceller och trombocyter. Det inflammatoriska svaret på infektioner utlöses primärt av makrofager och granulocyter. Syftet med kroppens inflammationsreaktion är att alarmera och snabbt ansamla celler och substanser som behövs för att avgränsa en infektion, avdöda eventuella mikroorganismer och försöka begränsa infektionens spridning. Alla inflammationer har gemensamma drag. Sedan antiken är fyra kardinaltecken på inflammation kända: rodnad (rubor), svullnad (tumor), smärta (dolor) och lokal uppvärmning (calor). Förklara hur en peptidoglukan ser ut. Det finns två substanser som har direkt inverkan på peptidoglukanen. Vilka? (5 p) Disackariden N-acetylmuraminsyra och disackariden N-acetylglukosamin. En tetrapeptid är kovalent bunden till N-acetylmuraminsyra och korslänkas av en pentapeptid. Beskriv några (4) avgörande skillnaderna mellan Gram-positiva och Gramnegativa bakterieceller. (4p) Grampositiva bakterier peptidoglykan / murein / mukopeptid Grampositiva bakterier har inget yttre cellmembran. Ytan utgörs av en tjock cellvägg av peptidoglykan (= polysackaridkedjor N-acetylmuraminsyra och disackariden N-acetylglukosamin) som via kovalenta bindningar hålls ihop av peptidkedjor). Den tjocka cellväggen består hos den grampositiva bakterien förutom av peptidoglykan, av en annan cellväggskomponent; teikoinsyra/teikonsyra. Teikoinsyra/teikonsyra kan ha olika sammansättning hos olika ”species” och utgör polymerer av antingen glycerolfosfat eller ribitolfosfat, till vilka olika socker, aminosocker och aminosyror är kopplade. Teikoinsyra är kovalent bunden till N-acetylmuraminsyra i peptidoglykan men förekommer också i en form som är förankrad i cytoplasmamembranet med hjälp av fettsyror bundna till teikoinsyran (s.k. lipoteikoinsyra). Teikonsyror finns endas hos Gram-positiva bakterier och utgör ofta dominerande antigen på bakteriens yta. Syran ger bakterien en negativ laddning. Grampositiva bakterier färgas blå/lila vid gramfärgning. Grampositiva bakterier har en känslighet för lysozym samt för penicillin G och V. Peptidoglykaner är en polysackarid, som består av disackarider (N-acetylmuraminsyra och N-acetylglukosamin) korslänkade med hjälp av peptider. Gramnegativa bakterier. Cellväggen hos Gramnegativa bakterier är som regel tunnare (ca 10nm) än hos de Grampositiva, men är trots detta mera komplext uppbyggd. Gramnegativa bakterier har ett yttre plasmamembran rikt på lipopolysackarider (LPS). LPS är hos Gramnegativa bakterier alltid uppbyggda av tre delar, som kan ha mycket olika sammansättning: lipid A, fettkomponenten, är ett endotoxin och förankrar LPS i yttermembranet; en stam av en oligopolysackarid förbinder lipid A med en mycket variabel sockerkedja. Den yttre delen (den variabla sockerkedjan) kallas O-antigen (som är ett värmestabilt antigen). Den kallas O-antigen, därför att denna del ger upphov till antikroppar (antibody generating). Den här delen är variabel och ger alltså upphov till antikroppar med olika specificitet vilket ger de gramnegativa bakterierna deras antigenkaraktärer. Polysackariddelen ger också gramnegativa bakterier antifagocytära egenskaper. Immunförsvaret känner igen bakterier med hjälp av LPS, och fri LPS framkallar därför en kraftig immunreaktion (chock, feber och apoptos). När bakterier dör frigörs stora mängder LPS, och immunreaktionen på detta kan framkalla värre sjukdomssymptom än sjukdomen i sig. Av den anledningen så klassar man traditionellt LPS som (endo)toxiner, trots att bakterierna inte producerar LPS i syfte att förgifta sin värd, utan för att bygga upp sin cellvägg. Plasmamembranet har också poriner (samt kan även ha flageller), innanför plasmamembran finns ett ”periplasmic space”, sedan kommer liksom hos de Gram-positiva bakterierna en cellvägg / ett skikt av peptidoglykan/mukopeptid som står för den mekaniska hållfastheten hos bakterien. Hos de Gramnegativa bakterierna är dock mukopeptidskiktet (peptidoglykanskiktet) mycket tunnare än hos de Grampositiva. Uppbyggnaden av mukopeptiden (peptidoglykan) är dock i princip densamma som hos Grampositiva bakterier, men aminosyrasammansättningen är ofta en annan. Innanför peptidoglykanlagret kommer ytterligare ett ”periplasmic space” och innerst ett plasmamembran till. Gramnegativa bakterier är mer motståndskraftiga mot antibiotika. Gramnegativa bakterier har högre lipidinnehåll i cellväggen, de innehåller inte teikonsyra och är mindre känsliga för lysozym. Gramnegativa bakterier färgas rosaröda vid gramfärgning. Gram-positiva och Gramnegativa bakterieceller har helt olika cellväggsuppbyggnad. Beskriv åtminstone 4 olikheter och vad de får för konsekvens för deras funktion och överlevnad i olika miljöer. (4p) Cellerna i immunsystemet har alla sitt ursprung i en stamcell som förekommer i vår benmärg. Vilka är de två huvudsakliga utvecklingsvägarna för denna stamcell? Vilka leukocyter utvecklas via den ena respektive den andra vägen? Vid behandling med cytostatika är det framför allt en population av celler som påverkas. Vad innebär denna påverkan och vilka celler rör det sig om? Varför är just dessa celler känsliga för cytostakibehandlingen? (6p) Immunförsvarets celler utgår antingen från benmärgens myeloiska celler = myeloblastlinjen eller från lymfatiska celler = lymfoblastlinjen. Granulocyter, monocyter, dendritiska celler och trombocyter utgår från myeloblastlinjen. Lymfocyter och NK-celler utgår från lymfoblastlinjen. Cytostatika hämmar celldelningen och då främst hos celler med snabb celldelning, vilken de celler som produceras i benmärgen har. Granulocytopeni eller neutropeni är därför vanliga bieffekter av cytostatikabehandling. Lymfocyter har en längre livstid (=mindre snabb celldelning) än övriga leukocyter och borde därför påverkas i mindre utsträckning. Lymfocyters mognad är mer komplicerad än t ex neutrofilers vilket borde påverka återhämtningen efter behandling. Lymfocyter, speciellt B-lymfocyter, borde därför ha en längre återhämtningstid. MYELOBLASTLINJEN LYMFOBLASTLINJEN Granulocyter (neutrofila, eosinofila, basofila) Lymfocyter Mastceller NK-celler Monocyter vandrar i blodet från benmärgen och differentierar i vävnad till makrofager och dendritiska celler Vilka celler (2 olika populationer) i immunsystemet står för den högspecifika identifieringen av antigen? Beskriv översiktligt den principiella skillnaden mellan dessa två cellpopulationers sätt att binda till antigen. (4p) B-lymfocyter och T-lymfocyter. Barn som föds med det ovanliga syndromet DiGeorge´s syndrom har ingen tymus. Vilka leukocyter kommer dessa barn att sakna? 2P T-lymfocyter eftersom det är i tymus som T-cellerna normalt genomgår mognad. Vilka leukocyter har fagocyterande förmåga? 2P Neutrofiler (neutrofila granulocyter), monocyter, makrofager. (Vävnadssmakrofager är stationära monocyter.) Vilka celler i immunsystemet kan fagocytera? Vad innebär opsonering? Nämn några (minst två) strukturer/molekyler som fungerar som opsonin? (6p) De celler som kan fagocytera är neutrofiler (neutrofila granulocyter) makrofager och monocyter. Opsonering innebär att protein (antikroppar) beklär ytan på en mikroorganism så att den lättare kan bindas till fagocyterande celler. C3a och C3b och C5a fungerar som opsonin. Fc-delen av en IgG och en IgM molekyl fungerar också som opsonin. Akuta fasproteiner också Beskriv två sätt som komplementsystemet kan aktiveras på. Om alla komplementfaktorer får reagera, från den första till den sista, så bildas som sista steg ett komplex bestående av komplementproteiner/spjälkningsprodukter. Vad kallas detta komplex och vad är dess funktion? (3p) Den klassiska vägen, den alternativa vägen och lektinvägen. Komplement = ett system av blodprotein som orsakar inflammation när det aktiveras. Klassiska vägen: Den klassiska vägen initieras av att antikropparna IgM eller IgG binder till en yta. Komplementfaktorerna C1, C4 och C2 reagerar sedan och bildar C3-konvertas. Alternativa vägen: Den alternativa vägen börjar med att C3 spontant binder till ytan på en patogen. Faktor B, faktor D och properdin (alla blodprotein) reagerar med C3 för att bilda C3-konvertas. Lektinvägen: Startar med att mannosbindande lektin (MBL) binder till särskilda kolhydrater på en patogen. C4 och C5 reagerar med MBL och C3-konvertas bildas. Även C4a produceras i processen. Alla tre vägar leder alltså till att C3-konvertas bildas. C3-konvertas kan binda till bakterieväggar och andra ytor. C3 är det komplementprotein som finns i högst koncentration i blodet. C3 behövs för att C3b ska kunna bildas. C3b behövs för att komplementsystemets kaskadreaktion ska kunna slutföras. C3-konvertas klyver C3 till C3b och C3a. C3b är också nödvändigt för att C5, C6, C7, C8 och C9 tillsammans ska kunna skapa MAC. MAC (membranattackkomplex/membrane attack complex), är ett protein som skapar porer i mikroorganismens membran och därmed dödar den (lys). Under kaskadreaktionen bildas C3a, C4a och C5a, de är s.k anafilatoxiner och medierar inflammation. De orsakar kärlvidgning, sänkt blodtryck, att adhesionsmolekyler uttrycks på endotelceller och attraherar makrofager, neutrofiler och andra leukocyter till det aktuella området. Till vilken grupp av protein hör C-reaktivt protein? I vilket organ bildas dessa protein? När bildas de? Vad har anafylatoxinerna för ursprung? (3p) C-reaktivt protein CRP tillhör akuta fasproteiner. De bildas i levern. CRP kan binda till vissa bakteriers cellvägg och fungera som opsonin. De bildas när makrofager frisätter cytokinerna IL-1 och IL-6. Anafylatoxinerna uppkommer i plasman vid komplementaktivering. C3-konvertas klyver C3 och då bildas bland annat anafylatoxinerna C3a och C5a. När produceras akut-fas proteiner? I vilket organ bildas de? Nämn en funktion hos akutfas proteiner. (3p) De bildas som svar på inflammation. När makrofager frisätter cytokinerna IL-1 och IL-6. I levern. De kan fungera som opsoniseringsproteiner. Vilka celler (2 olika populationer) i immunsystemet står för den hög-specifika identifieringen av antigen? Beskriv översiktligt den principiella skillnaden mellan dessa två cellpopulationers sätt att binda till antigen. (4p) Det är B-lymfocyter och T-lymfocyter som står för den hög-specifika identifieringen av antigen. Antigenreceptorerna på B-och T-celler liknar varandra till viss del i strukturen, men det finns också distinkta skillnader i receptorerna mellan dessa celltyper som gör att B-celler och T-celler skiljer sig åt i hur de upptäcker och attackerar antigenet. B-celler har på sin yta antikroppsmolekyler. De består av två identiska tunga kedjor och två identiska lätta kedjor. Båda typen av kedjor har en konstant del och en variabel del. Den konstanta delen av de tunga kedjorna ger fem olika isotyper av immunoglobuliner och delar därmed in dem i fem olika klasser: IgG, IgA, IgE, Ig M och Ig D. Längst ut på de tunga kedjorna finns en variabel del som är specifik för just den B-cellen. De lätta kedjorna består av en konstant del som antingen består av två λ (lamda) peptider eller två κ (kappa) peptider och en variabel del längst ut på de lätta kedjorna som är specifika för just den B-cellen. Varje antikropp blir alltså unik och kan känna igen ett specifikt antigen. B-cellens unika antikropp kan alltså binda direkt till ett antigen. T-celler har på samma sätt unika TCR-receptorer på sin yta. Dessa receptorer består också av en konstant basdel och en unik receptordel. Den unika delen består hos T-celler av två peptider α (alfa) och β (beta). T-celler kan dock inte som B-celler binda direkt till ett antigen. De binder i stället till en HLA molekyl som visar upp en antigenpeptid. Dessa speciella antigenpresenterande molekyler finns på ytan av andra celler. I motsats till B-lymfocyterna producerar T-lymfocyterna inga lösliga antikroppar. I stället svarar de för s.k. cellbunden immunitet, dvs. deras angrepp gäller bara antigener som finns i andra celler. B-lymfocyter och Dendritiska celler tar upp proteinantigen från omgivningen. Beskriv den principiella skillnaden mellan Dendritiska celler och B-lymfocyter med avseende på upptagsmekanismen? B-lymfocyter har förmågan att känna igen och binda till hela antigen. Antigenet binder direkt till antikroppen på en B-cell. Antikroppen och ämnet, som då alltså har ett extracellulär ursprung, tas sedan in i cellen och bryt ner till peptider. Dendritiska celler kan också ta upp antigen och andra främmande eller skadade partiklar. Men det sker inte genom att ämnet binder till en antikropp utan genom pinocytos. B-lymfocyterna och de Dendritiska cellerna kommer att presentera peptider från de antigen de tagit upp. Vilka T-lymfocyter är det som kommer att identifiera dessa peptider? B-lymfocyter och dendritiska celler kommer att presentera peptider via klass II molekyler. T-celler som programmerats att känna igen klass II molekyler som uttrycker CD-4 på sin cellyta är så kallade T-hjälparceller. En population av T-lymfocyter kan i samband med aktivering differentieras ytterligare till en utav två olika subpopulationer. Vad kallas dessa olika subpopulationer? Vilka cytokiner karaktäriserar dessa två subpopulationer? (4p) De kan aktiveras till: CD4+ presenterande celler = Th-cell = T-hjälparcell T-celler som aktiverats av klass II molekyler på ytan av dendritiska celler producerar bl.a. cytokinerna interleukin-2 (IL-2) och interferon-γ (IFN-γ) de kallas också TH1 celler T-celler som aktiverats av klass II molekyler på ytan av B-celler producerar bl.a. cytokinerna IL-4, IL-10 och IL-13 och kallas även TH2 celler. (CD8+ presenterande celler = Tc-cell = Cytotoxisk T-cell = T-mördarcell = T-killercell (T-celler som aktiverats av klass I molekyler) dödar i stället målceller som kan vara celler infekterade av virus.) Om man vaccinerar en person med ett sk levande vaccin (t ex kokopps-virus som kan användas mot smittkoppar) så kommer man att aktivera båda cytotoxiska CD8+ T-lymfocyter och B-lymfocyter (så att antikroppar bildas). Om man vaccinerar personen med ett icke-levande vaccin t ex stelkrampstoxoid eller ett så kallat avdödat (inaktiverat) virus så kommer man huvudsakligen att aktivera B-lymfocyter och inga CD8+ T-lymfocyter. Förklara vad som gör att man får denna skillnad när det gäller aktivering av immunsystemet. (4p) T-lymfocyter känner igen peptider som presenteras på ytan av till exempel en dendritisk cell eller en B-cell. Olika T-lymfocyter känner igen olika typer av antigenpresenterande molekyler. För att en del av ett patogen ska kunna presenteras på ytan av en cell så att en CD8+ lymfocyt kan känna igen den så måste viruset/bakterien först tas in i cellen. Inne i cellen bryts det ner till peptider som kan presenteras på ytan av cellen med hjälp av en HLA-molekyl klass I. CD8+ lymfocyter läser bara av peptider som presenteras av en klass I molekyl. De peptider som presenteras av klass I molekyler har alltid ett intracellulärt ursprung. Eftersom ett inaktiverat patogen inte kan infektera en cell kan dess peptider inte presenteras på ytan av en klass I molekyl och en CD8+ lymfocyt kan inte aktiveras. Inga så kallade T-mördarceller kan alltså bildas via vaccination med ett avdödat virus. Andra lymfocyter kan däremot läsa av andra typer av antigenpresenterande molekyler. B-lymfocyter har förmågan att känna igen och binda till hela antigen. Ämnet som man önskar skapa immunitet mot binder direkt till antikroppen på en B-cell. Antikroppen och ämnet, som då alltså har ett extracellulär ursprung, tas sedan in i cellen (via pinocytos) och bryt ner till peptider. Dessa peptider kan sedan presenteras av klass II molekyler på cellens yta. Det innebär att B-celler har förmåga att ta upp även inaktiverade patogen och presentera peptider från det på sin cellyta. En T-hjälparcell kan nu binda till komplexet av klass II molekylen och peptiden och både B-cellen och T-cellen aktiveras. Både T-cellen och B-cellen bildar då minnesceller och fler aktiverade celler. B-cellen bildar så kallade plasmaceller som börjar producera antikroppar mot antigenet. Antigen-antikroppsreaktionen är en jämviktsreaktion. Antikroppar binder till det antigen (epitop) de är specifika för med en viss affinitet. Om en antikropp har en hög affinitet för en epitop, vilket håll kommer då jämviktsreaktionen att förskjutas åt (mot fritt antigen och fri antikropp eller mot immunkomplex som består av antikroppar som bundit antigen)? Om man injicerar ett antigen i en individ (mus eller människa) vilka B-cellskloner kommer först att selekteras, de med hög affinitet eller de med låg affinitet? Man vaccinerar en person med en hög dos av ett vaccin och en annan med en mycket låg dos av samma vaccin. Vilken av dessa två individer kommer att bilda antikroppar med högst medelaffinitet? (6 p) Vilka leukocyter producerar antikroppar och vilka immunoglobulinklasser finns hos människor? (3p) B-lymfocyter producerar antikroppar. IgM, IgE, IgG, IgA, IgD Vilka immunoglobulinklasser (isotyper) förekommer hos människor? Rita upp grundstrukturen för den immunoglobulinklass som finns i högst koncentration i blodet. Vad heter den? Vad heter den immunoglobulinklass som utsöndras i sekret, som saliv och mjölk, hos människor? Rita upp den grundstruktur som denna immunoglobulinklass vanligen har i sekret. (8p) IgM, IgE, IgG, IgA, IgD I vuxen ålder är halten immunglobuliner i blodplasma 7–18 gram per liter, varav klassen IgG utgör omkring 90 %. IgA IgA är den vanligaste antikroppsklassen hos människan. Den finns i både serum och sekret. Sekretoriskt IgA, som består av två sammanlänkade IgA-molekyler, är särskilt motståndskraftigt mot nedbrytning. En molekyl av sekretoriskt IgA består av två grundenheter sammanbundna dels av en J-kedja (efter engelska joining 'sammanfogande'), dels av en kedja benämnd sekretorisk komponent. Den sistnämnda möjliggör att antikroppen kan transporteras genom en slemhinna. Vilka immunoglobulinklasser förekommer hos människor? Vilken immunoglobulinklass är det som binder till receptorer på ytan av mastceller? 2p. IgM, IgE, IgG, IgA, IgD IgE Vilka immunoglobulinklasser (isotyper) förekommer hos människor? Vilken immunoglobulinklass dominerar primärsvaret? Vilken isotyp dominerar sekundärsvaret? Varför kan det ibland bli problem om en kvinna som är Rh- föder ett barn som är Rh+? (4p) IgM, IgE, IgG, IgA, IgD IgM IgG Inom Rh-systemet finns 2 gener, RHD och RHCE. Generna kodar för membranproteiner. De delar av proteinerna som finns utanför membranen uttrycker de olika Rh-antigenen, vilka endast förekommer på erytrocyter. Rh-antigen har påvisats hos 7-8 v gamla foster och är fullt utvecklad hos nyfödda. Rh-systemet är ett mycket komplext system. Mer än 50 olika antigen har beskrivits. De vanligast förekommande antigenen är D, C, c, E och e. Antigen D är det antigen som styr egenskapen Rh positiv eller Rh negativ. Rh+ innebär att individen har D antigenet på cellytan och en Rh- individ saknar D proteinet (antigenen) på cellytan. D antigen är mycket immunogent. Ett fosters blod kan under graviditet eller förlossning föras över till modern varvid en antikroppsbildning sker mot Rh-antigen C, D eller E. Efter passage av fetalt Rh-positivt blod till en Rh-negativ moder börjar modern producera antikroppar riktade mot Rh-positiva erytrocyter. Det är IgG1 antikroppar som bildas. Vid en andra graviditet kan dessa IgG1 antikroppar föras över till fostret. Om fostret då är Rh+ kommer antikropparna från modern att förstöra fostrets erytrocyter. Idag förebygger man problemet genom att ge kvinnor som är Rh- och föder barn som är Rh+ en injektion med antikroppar mot D-antikroppar som förhindrar att modern bildar IgG1 antikroppar riktade mot Rh+ erytrocyter. På så sätt förebygger man problem vid en eventuell andra graviditet. Vilka immunoglobulinklasser (isotyper) förekommer hos människor? Rita upp grundstrukturen för den immunoglobulinklass som finns i högst koncentration i blodet. Vad heter den? Vad heter den immunoglobulinklass som utsöndras i sekret, som saliv och mjölk, hos människor? (4p) IgM, IgE, IgG, IgA, IgD IgA Vilken av de humana immunoglobulinklasserna är det som dominerar i saliv? Rita upp en schematisk bild av den isomerisationsform (monomer, dimer, trimer etc.) denna immunoglobulinklass vanligen har i sekret. Indikera Fc-delen och den del av antikroppen som binder antigen. Denna immunoglobulinklass har subklasser. Vilken subklass är det som jämfört med blod är överrepresenterad i sekret? (8 p) IgA IgA1 resp. IgA2 IgA1 dominerar i serum, medan IgA2 dominerar på slemhinnorna. Människor (och andra däggdjur) har två klasser av transplantationsmolekyler (HLA hos människa). Båda klasserna presenterar peptider. Vad är den principiella skillnaden mellan de peptider som presenteras av den ena respektive den andra klassen, med avseende på ursprung? Vilken klass förekommer på i stort sett alla celler (utom erytrocyter) i kroppen. Varför utgör avsaknaden av HLA-molekyler på erytrocyter inte något problem? (4p) Klass I molekyler HLA-A, HLA-B och HLA-C, klass II molekyler HLA-DP, HLA-DQ, HLA-DR. De peptider som presenteras av klass I molekyler har intracellulärt ursprung, t.ex. ett virus som trängt in i cellen och brutits ner av proteasomer till mindre peptider. De peptider som presenteras av klass II molekyler har tagits upp av cellen via pinocytos och har alltså ett extracellulärt ursprung. Ett exempel är ett vaccinationsämne som deponerats i vävnad och via vakuol tas in i cellen och sedan smälter samman med en vakuol från ER i cellen. Där bryts vaccinationsämnet ner till peptider som sedan presenteras på cellytan. HLA av klass I finns på i stort sett alla celler. Klass II endast på dendritiska celler och B-lymfocyter. Avsaknad av HLA-molekyler på erytrocyter utgör inte något problem eftersom de inte innehåller någon cellkärna och därför varken kan drabbas av cancer eller virus. Det finns alltså inget behov hos erytrocyter att visa upp några peptider på ytan som skulle signalera virus eller cancer. Vad är funktionen hos våra HLA-molekyler? Vad är den principiella skillnaden mellan klass I- och klass II-molekyler? Vilka celler har under normala omständigheter HLA-DP, HLA-DR och HLA-DQ i sitt cellmembran? (5p) Funktionen hos HLA-molekyler är att antingen presentera ”självpeptider” som hjälper immunförsvaret att skilja på kroppseget och främmande, eller att vid infektioner eller cancer presentera peptider på ytan av cellen som engagerar immunförsvaret. * Skillnaden mellan klass I och II är dels var på aktuell kromosom som generna befinner sig. * Klass II mindre än klass I och klass II består av två sammankopplade peptider. * Klass I presenterar peptider med intracellulärt ursprung. * Klass II presenterar extracellulära peptider som kommit in i cellen via pinocytos. * En klass II molekyl har öppna ändar på sin ficka eller groove och där får plats peptider som är längre än 9 aminosyror. * Hos klass I molekyler är den möjliga peptidkedjan begränsad till 9 peptider. Normalt så har dendritiska celler och B-lymfocyter klass II molekyler i sitt cellmembran. Klass II = HLA-DP, HLA-DQ, HLA-DR. Vilka HLA-molekyler förekommer på B-lymfocyter och dendritiska celler? 2p Klass II = HLA-DP, HLA-DQ, HLA-DR. Förklara med utgångspunkt från HLA-molekylerna hur/varför man kan ärva risken att utveckla en viss sjukdom. Olika typer av HLA-molekyer och genetiska skillnader i formen på proteinet påverkar risken för att utveckla vissa sjukdomar. Eftersom generna för HLA-molekylerna är ärftliga så kan man alltså ärva risken för att utveckla vissa typer av sjukdomar. Några exempel är ledgångsreumatism som forskning visar har koppling till en viss form på HLA-molekylers groove, hiv-infekterade personer vars cellytor har ovanliga varianter av HLA-typer har ett betydligt bättre försvar mot hiv-infektion än personer med vanligt förekommande HLA-typer. HLA-antigenerna kan också påverka förekomsten av psoriasis, sjukdomar som beror på autoantikroppar och immunologiska sjukdomar. Det finns ett visst samband mellan att ha uppsättningen HLA-B27 och Bechterews sjukdom och Reiters syndrom. Det finns ett samband mellan en HLA-gen och havandeskapsförgiftning. MS associeras med ett speciellt utseende på HLA-komplexet. Genen HLA DR2 beräknas medföra en fyra gånger ökad risk att utveckla MS. Att ha ärvt två olika HLA-typer från sina föräldrar är bättre än att ha ärvt två likadana. Den som har två olika varianter har ett vidare spektrum av försvarsmekanismer. HLA-B27, HLA-DR3, HLA-A124… etc. är namn på olika varianter av HLA-molekyler? Var på molekylen återfinns den skillnad som föreligger mellan de olika HLA-varianterna? Förutom ovan beskriva skillnader mellan klass I och klass II molekyler så ligger den stora skillnaden i ”grooven” och dess aminosyrasekvens. Många olika peptider kan passa i en HLA-molekyls ”ficka” men inte alla. Därför är det bra med så bred spridning som möjligt på en individs gener som kodar för HLA-molekyler, det ger ett brett spektra av möjliga peptider som kan presenteras för immunförsvaret, vilket ger individen bättre immunförsvar. HLA-molekyler finns på i stort sett alla celler i kroppen utom på erytrocyter. Hur kan det komma sig att dessa celler kan klara sig utan HLA? (4p) Avsaknad av HLA-molekyler på erytrocyter utgör inte något problem eftersom de inte innehåller någon cellkärna och därför varken kan drabbas av cancer eller virus. Det finns alltså inget behov för erytrocyter att visa upp några peptider på ytan som skulle signalera virus eller cancer. En TH-cell kan differentieras till en TH1- eller en TH2-cell. Nämn någon faktor som påverkar denna differentiering (dvs om TH-cellen skall bli en TH1- eller en TH2-cell). Förekommer CD4 eller CD8 på en TH-cell? Vilka cytokiner produceras av en typisk TH1- och TH2-cell? (5 p) CD4+ presenterande celler = Th-cell = T-hjälparcell Th-celler som aktiverats av klass II molekyler på ytan av dendritiska celler producerar bl.a. cytokinerna interleukin-2 (IL-2) och interferon-γ (IFN-γ) de kallas också TH1 celler Th-celler som aktiverats av klass II molekyler på en B-cell producerar bl.a. cytokinerna IL-4, IL-10 och IL-13 och kallas även TH2 celler. Vilka leukocyter är det som reagerar på celler som har färre klass I-molekyler än normalt i sitt cellmembran? Vad händer när dessa cell har funnit en cell med få HLA-molekyler? Vad är syftet med/bakgrunden till att detta sker? (3) NK-celler reagerar på att celler visar upp färre klass I molekyler än normalt. En cellen förstörs av NK-celler om den har för få HLA-molekyler. Det beror på att vissa cancer och virusformer blockerar/stör HLA-molekylers möjlighet att presentera peptider på ytan. Det gör att det specifika immunförsvaret inte kan reagera på peptiderna och oskadliggöra hotet. Då finns NK-cellerna som i stället reagerar på brist på HLA-molekyler. Det finns tre former för horisontal ”gene transfer”. Vilka tre och förklara skillnaden mellan dem. Transformation Bakterien tar upp fria DNA-segment från omgivningen. Det förutsätter att den upptagande bakterien har en genomsläpplig cellvägg. DNA-fragmenten binds till mottagarcellens DNA-receptorer, som finns på ytan. DNA-fragmentet förs in i cellen antingen som och integreras i mottagarcellens genom. Transduktion Främmande DNA bärs in i bakteriecellen av virus vid en naturlig infektion. Ett flertal bakteriofager (virus som infekterar bakterier) kan i naturen föra över bakterie-DNA Konjugation Vid en konjugation överförs genetiskt material via en cell-cell kontakt från en bakterie till en annan. Konjugationen är en egenskap, som kodas av en plasmid. Konjugation innebär att en s.k. konjugativ plasmid (t.ex. F-plasmid i Ecsherichia coli) överför en kopia av sig själv till en ny värdcell. Konjugationen är således en replikativ händelse där både donatorn och mottagaren får en kopia av plasmiden. (Både Gram-negativa och Gram-positiva bakterier har förmåga till konjugation. Också transposoner eller kromosomalt DNA kan överföras från en bakterie till en annan via en konjugation. Konjugationer har stor evolutionär betydelse. En cell, som innehåller en plasmid, kan på kort tid förändra t.o.m. en stor cellpopulation genom att överföra plasmiden. Så sker ifall de genetiska egenskaperna i plasmiden är fördelaktiga för cellerna i en given miljö. Denna typ av egenskaper är t.ex. antibiotikaresistens, resistens mot strålning och produktion av bakteriosiner.) Den orala mikrofloran kan delas upp i artegen, individegen och transient. Förklara dessa termer och ge minst två exempel på varje. (3p) a) artegen Artegen (Indigenous) flora ‐ specifik för arten. De mikroorganismer som återfinns hos de flesta människor på populationsnivå. Det är ej begränsat av etnicitet, vanor eller diet. Streptococcus * S. sanguinis * S. salivarius * S. mitis * S. oralis Actinomyces * A. naeslundii * A oris Neisseria Haemophilus * H. parainfluenzae Prevotella * P. Intermedia Fusobacterium * F. nucleatum b) individegen Individegen (Supplemental) flora ‐ specifik för individen. Karakteristiskt för en individ och inte människor i allmänhet. Mikroflorans sammansättning beror på faktorer som återfinns hos just den individen, men inte nödvändigtvis måste uppvisas av andra människor med samma ålder eller på samma gruppnivå. Faktorer som påverkar är immunförsvaret och den allmänna hälsan hos individen samt medicinering, oral hygien, salivstatus och matvanor. Även lagningar och proteser kan erbjuda nischer åt bakterier. Streptococcus * S. mutans * S. sobrinus Lactobacillus Candida * C. albicans Aggregatibacter * A. actinomycetemcomitans Porphyromonas * P. gingivalis Treponema * T. denticola Tannerella * T. forsythia c) transient. Transient flora ‐ Tillfälligt närvarande. Bakterier som överförs från händer, ansiktets hud och kontakt med andra människor och djur, olika saker samt mat och dryck och hamnar i munhålan. Förekomsten av transienta bakterier varierar och beror på förekomsten av mikrober i omgivning och graden av hygien hos värden samt den tillgängliga matens grad av mikrober. De flesta av dessa bakterier har dålig eller ingen förmåga att bilda kolonier och etablera sig i munhålan. Miljön kan vara ogynnsam för dem, eller så kan de inte effektivt konkurrera med de residenta bakterier som redan är etablerade. Därför kan alltså en komplex och väl etablerad mikrobiotika vara ett skydd mot mer patogena mikroorganismer som kan finnas i individens omgivning. Transienta mikroorganismer kan dock under speciella betingelser kan etablera sig (opportunistiskt) i munhålan S. aureus Enterococcus faecalis Hemolytiska streptokocker Pneumokocker H. influenzae Stavformiga tarmbakterier * E coli * Enterobacter spp * Klebsiella spp Pseudomonas spp Beskriv fördelar av den ”residenta mikrofloran” Den residenta mikrofloran är av yttersta vikt för värdens allmänna hälsa. Den utgör ett skydd och en första barriär mot externa patogener. De behöver konkurrera med de redan etablerad residenta bakterier om näring och yta. De residenta bakterierna är redan selekterade av värden och bättre rustade för att leva i/på värden, de är dessutom betydligt fler. Därför blir det svårt för transienta mikroorganismer att få fäste. Därför kan alltså en komplex och väl etablerad mikrobiotika vara ett skydd mot mer patogena mikroorganismer som kan finnas i individens omgivning. * Barriär för opportunistiska mikroorganismer * Mättnad av mikrobiell bindningsställen * Mer effektiv konkurrens av essentiella näringsämnen * Skapar en ogynnsam miljö * Produktion av inhiberande faktorer Transienta mikroorganismer kan dock under speciella betingelser kan etablera sig i munhålan. Det kan bero på att de har en speciellt bra förmåga till vidhäftning eller att de producerar toxiner eller virulensfaktorer. Det kan också ske om den residenta bakteriefloran rubbas av exempelvis en långvarig antibiotikakur. Det är vanligt att värden under en antibiotikakur drabbas av en svampinfektion. Jämför förutsättningarna för bakteriekolonisation och växt på kindslemhinnan och tandytan. Ange också några bakteriegrupper/arter som styrker skillnaden mellan dessa ytor (4 på varje yta). (4p) Hur regleras mikrofloran i stort och ange grovt den mikrobiologiska karaktären på a. Den buckala kindslemhinnan b. Tungryggen c. Tandytan d. Tandköttsfickan vid gingivit (8p) Vilken variation i mikrofloran ses mellan olika intraoala sites och vid uppkomst av sjukdom? Munhålan är ingen homogen miljö för mikrobiell kolonisation. Det finns olika habitat inom munhålan som gynnar specifika mikroorganismer: mukösa ytor (gom, kind, tunga etc.), och flera av tandens olika ytor samt tandköttsfickan. Tungan. Tungan kläs av papilla vilket gör att det blir en perfekt nisch för bakterier som har en svag eller ingen förmåga att binda till epitelceller. Dessa bakterier kan bosätta sig i kryptorna och skydda sig själva från att sköljas bort av saliven. Epiteldeskvamation och salivsköljning förekommer men den är låg vilket gör att det finns en stor bakteriemångfald på denna yta. Här dominerar anaerober och de mest påtagliga är anaeroba streptokocker, Actinomyces, Veillonella, Prevotella och Fusobacterium spp. Buccala slemhinnan. Här sköljer saliv konstant över ytan och samtidigt så exponeras mikrofloran för receptorer på epitelceller. De mikroorganismer som har specifika adhesiner som kan binda till epitelcellerna fastnar. Det innebär också att det sker en selektion. Värden ”väljer” vilka bakterier som ska finnas kvar eftersom de bakterier som saknar adhesiner sköljs bort. De bakterier som fäster är gynnsamma för värdens hälsa och de utgörs mestadels av streptokocker (S. mitis, S salivarius). Även andra bakterier som Neisseria och Haemophilus finns. Epitelcellerna i den buccala slemhinnan befinner sig i slutstadiet av sin livcykel, men de är fortfarande dugliga och många av dem kan även uppsluka bakterier. Exempel på bakterier som återfunnits inne i epitelceller är streptokocker, Actinomyces spp och P. gingivalis. Det sker även en epiteldeskvamation här vilket innebär att när epitelcellerna sköljs bort med saliven så följer bakterierna som är bundna till dem med. Här sker deskvamation med hög hastighet och det gör att bakteriedensiteten är relativt låg. Tandytan. Salivbakterier adhererar till tandytan med long-range interaction, elektrostatiska och hydrofoba krafter samt short range binding receptorer. Även här finns en selektion eftersom bakterierna måste ha förmågan att adherera antingen till pellikeln eller till andra bakterier, annars sköljs de bort av saliven. Glykoproteiner från saliven täcker tandytan omedelbart efter att den rengjorts och bildar pellikeln. Pellikeln innehåller receptorkomponenter som exponerar för bakterier. Glykoproteinerna är mestadels negativt laddade och attraheras av emaljytans positiva Ca2+-joner. Glykoproteinerna är av skilda slag, så som staterin, prolinrika proteiner och α-amylas. När pellikeln bildas binds nya Ca2+-joner till glykoproteinerna, vilket leder till att mer glykoprotein binds med hjälp av long-range interaction, elektrostatiska och hydrofoba krafter. Bakterier binder sedan till pellikeln via interaktion med receptorer (short-range interaction). Receptorer i pellikeln har en annan specificitet än de som finns på mucosala ytor. Till pellikeln binder streptokocker som S. sanguinis, S. oralis och S. gordonii som är primärt bindande bakterier = pionjärer. Streptokocker som dominerar på mucosala ytor som S. salivarius återfinns endast sporadiskt på tandytor. Ingen ”självrengöring” genom epiteldeskvamation sker från tandytan. Receptorer blottas därmed inte på nytt (om inte tanden borstas). Andra bakterier får därför använda de redan befintliga streptokockerna som ankare för att kunna binda. Dessa kallas sekundära kolonisatörer och de fäster via co-aggregation. Exempel är arter av Actinomyces, Neisseria, Haemophilus och Capnocytophaga. Senare fäster fler bakterier i det växande placket i enlighet med de variationer i bindningsspecificitet som uppstår. Placket diversifieras med Propionibacterium, Corynebacterium, Veilonella, Prevotella och Fusobacterium. Om tanden inte borstas på 1 till 2 dagar kommer hela ytan att vara täckt med plack. Placket ackumuleras snabbare på ställen där det finns mer möjlighet till retention som t.ex. i fissurer längs med den gingivala kanten och mellan tänder. Det plack som bildas ovanför den gingivala gränsen kallas supragingivalt. Processen fortgår och mer bakterier binder in och de redan etablerade bakterierna börjar att dela sig. Efter 2-4 dagar fortsätter placket att växa och mogna och blir synligt. Sena kolonisatörer som Porphyromonas, Selenomonas, Treponema och Campylobacter kan komma att kolonisera där det finns mer möjlighet till retention, som t.ex. längs med den gingivala gränsen. Fusobacterium nucleatum verkar hittills kunna co-aggregera med alla orala bakterier och har därmed receptorer för de flesta bakterier. De spelar därför en nyckelroll i kolonisationen, speciellt vad det gäller sena kolonisatörer. Efter en vecka är placket en multicellulär biofilm som kan vara 300 cellager tjock. Placket mognar och reorganiseras ständigt. Ett växande antal bakterier lossar från placket. Det supragingivala domineras av fakultativa bakterier som arter av streptokocker och Actinomyces. Näringen kommer huvudsakligen från mat och olika sockerarter fermenteras snabbt av bakterier. Det kan därför sägas att det supragingivala placket har en sackarolytisk metabolism. Tidsintervall glattyteplack: Pellikelbildning 0-4 tim Enstaka bakterier fäster 4-24 tim Bakterierna formar mikrokolonier 8 timmar – 3/4 streptokocker, 1/10 actinomyces 1 dygn – monolayer, hela ytan täckt 2 dygn – actinomyces ökar, många species 1 vecka – "corn cobs", homeostasis 2-3 veckor – moget plack, litet pH-fall – klimax Tandköttsfickan. När det inte råder en inflammation så innehåller tandköttsfickan nästan inga bakterier. Saliven har ingen möjlighet att skölja den gingivala fickan. En viss sköljning sker m.h.a det gingivala exudatflödet (GCF). Flödet är normalt lågt men kan ändå vara tillräckligt för att förhindra bakterieansamlingar. Om det däremot bildas supragingivalt plack så räcker inte exudatflödet till för att avlägsna bakterierna. Om subgingivala bakterier får fäste kan de tvärtom använda gingivalexudat som näringskälla. Dessutom ger det utsipprande gingivalexudatet en liknande miljö som på tungryggen och anaeroba bakterier får möjlighet att tillväxa. Proteolytisk metabolism dominerar i det subgingivala placket. Exudatet innehåller serumproteiner, vitaminer, hemin och hormoner (östrogen) och flera bakteriers tillväxt stimuleras av dessa faktorer. Detta gör att en väldigt specifik bakterieflora etableras i tandköttsfickan. Exudatet innehåller antibakteriella komponenter som antikroppar, komplement och fagocyter, men sen proteolytiska aktiviteten hos bakterierna kan förstöra eller inaktivera värdens antikroppar och komplementprotein. Fagocyter kan penetrera det tunna epitelskiktet i den gingivala fickan via kemotaxis. Vissa bakterier undgår dock fagocytos genom att producera leukotoxiner. (A. Actinomycetemcomitans, Fusobacterium necrophorum ) eller genom att de har en kapsel (P. gingivalis, P. intermedia). Gram-negativa bakterier är också mer motståndskraftiga mot lysozym som produceras i stor mängd av neutrofilerna. Det subgingivala placket är alltså dominerat av gram-negativa anaerober. Flera bakterier som Treponema, Selenomonas och Campylobacter är rörliga och kan migrera till vävnad och epitelskiktet förstörs. De rörliga bakterierna tillsammans med andra löst bundna bakterier utgör det ”non-adherent subgingival plaque”. Metabolismen är typiskt proteolytisk och producerar organiska syror, ammoniak och lättflyktiga svavelhaltiga produkter. Illaluktande kadaverin och putresciner produceras då peptider och aminosyror bryts ner. Vilka ekologiska faktorer har betydelse för bakteriernas tillväxt och metabolism? Immunologiska faktorer så som immunförsvarsbrist eller sänkt immunförsvar kan dramatiskt ändra de ekologiska förutsättningarna och ge utrymme för opportunistiska patogener. Icke immunologiska faktorer så som xerostomi, antibiotika, ökat intag av sackaros, sänkt pH-värde, ökat flöde av gingivalexudat kan också de förändra det ekologiska miljön. Även lagningar, implantat och broar kan ge upphov till nischer som ger vissa bakterier fördelar och andra bakterier nackdelar och på så sätt påverkar den orala ekologin. Diskutera kortfattat kring den dentala biofilmens formation, sammansättning och egenskaper Först sker en bildning av pellikel. Det sker omedelbart efter att den rengjorts. En acellulär proteinrik hinna formas på tandytan inom minuter till timmar. Den består framförallt av glykoproteiner, fosfoproteiner, lipider och en liten del av GCF. Mikrobiell kolonisering Adhesionen medieras huvudsakligen genom två olika mekanismer. Den ena är genom long-range interaktioner som medieras genom elektrostatiska samt hydrofoba krafter mellan bakterierna och värdens tandyta. Glykoproteinerna är mestadels negativt laddade och de attraheras av emaljytans positiva Ca2+-joner. De glykoprotein som fäster i tandytan är t. ex. staterin, prolinrika protein och α-amylas. Pellikeln bildas då nya Ca2+-joner attraheras och binds till glykoprotein som sedan via elektrostatiska samt hydrofoba krafter binder in mer glykoprotein. Detta är ett exempel på det som kallas för ”long-range interaction”. Bakterier fäster nu till pellikeln genom interaktion med receptorer. Detta är ”short-range interactions” vilket innebär att adhesiner fäster till receptorer på pellikeln. Först binder primära kolonisatörer till pellikeln. Streptokocker som S. sanguinis, S. oralis och S. gordonii är primärt bindande bakterier = pionjärer. Alla typer av bakterier attraheras men bara de som kan binda till receptorer på pellikelns yta kan binda. På detta sätt styr receptorerna vad som ska kunna binda till pellikeln. Mikrobiell succession Andra bakterier använder sedan de redan befintliga bakterierna som ankare för att kunna binda. Dessa kallas sekundära kolonisatörer och de fäster m.h.a co-aggregation. Exempel är arter av Actinomyces, Neisseria, Haemophilus och Capnocytophaga. Placket blir mer anaerobt ju fler bakterier som ansluter sig. Senare fäster fler bakterier i det växande placket i enlighet med de variationer i bindningsspecificitet som uppstår. Placket diversifieras med Propionibacterium, Corynebacterium, Veilonella, Prevotella och Fusobacterium. Om tanden inte borstas på 1 till 2 dagar kommer hela ytan att vara täckt med plack. Placket ackumuleras snabbare på ställen där det finns mer möjlighet till retention som t.ex. i fissurer längs med den gingivala kanten och mellan tänder. Det plack som bildas ovanför den gingivala gränsen kallas supragingivalt. Processen fortgår och mer bakterier binder in och de redan etablerade bakterierna börjar att dela sig. Efter 2-4 dagar fortsätter placket att växa och mogna och blir synligt. Sena kolonisatörer som Porphyromonas, Selenomonas, Treponema och Campylobacter kan komma att kolonisera där det finns mer möjlighet till retention, som t.ex. längs med den gingivala gränsen. Fusobacterium nucleatum verkar hittills kunna co-aggregera med alla orala bakterier och har därmed receptorer för de flesta bakterier. De spelar därför en nyckelroll i kolonisationen, speciellt vad det gäller sena kolonisatörer. Climax community Efter ungefär en vecka är placket en multicellulär biofilm som kan vara 300 cellager tjock. Placket kallas moget, men reorganiseras ständigt. Ett växande antal bakterier lossar från placket. Det supragingivala domineras av fakultativa bakterier som arter av streptokocker och Actinomyces. Näringen kommer huvudsakligen från mat och olika sockerarter fermenteras snabbt av bakterier. Det kan därför sägas att det supragingivala placket har en sackarolytisk metabolism. Det mikrobiella samhället består av både gram-positiva och gram-negativa bakterier. Beskriv kortfattat hur synsättet på den orala mikrofloran förändrats historiskt. Miller introducerade ”chemico-parasitic” teorin vilket innebär att för att karies (och parodontit) skall utvecklas så krävs det två faktorer; verkan av syra samt verkan av bakterier. Han uppmärksammade därmed inte placket utan trodde att bakterierna som verkade var de planktoniska. Det var inte förrän i slutet av 1940-talet då man i samband med antibiotikans utvecklingen fick en djupare insikt i mikrobiologins roll inom karies. Det fastslogs att karies och parodontit orsakas av de bakteriebeläggningar som ackumuleras på tandytorna supra- och subgingivalt. Den mikrobiologiska förklaringen till exakt på viket sett det bakterierna verkar sjukdomsalstrande har dock varierat genom åren. Karies och parodontit har varit föremål för ”den ospecifika plackhypotesen”. Det innebar kortfattat att sjukdomarna skulle stoppas om bara bakteriebeläggningarna hölls borta. Plackkontroll och professionell tandrengöring var nyckelorden. Orsaken till sjukdomarna söktes sedan mer specifikt hos vissa syrabildande mikroorganismer som lactobaciller och streptokocker. I och med detta uppstod den ”specifika plackhypotesen” Bakterierna började rankas och det starka samband som visades mellan Streptococcus mutans och kariesprevalens tycktes styrkta hypotesen inom kariogenitet. Vaccinationsprogram diskuterades. Något specifikt orsakssamband har dock inte kunnat påvisas och riskbedömning med S. mutans och lactobaciller fungerar inte särskilt bra i praktiken. Det samma gällde för parodontit, Aggregatibacter, actinomycetemcomitans, Porphyromonas gingivalis samt Prevotella intermedia betraktades som parodontopatogener och riskfaktorer. Senare tillkom andra mikroorganismer och i dag anses det så kallade »röda komplexet« (P. gingivalis, Tannerella forsythia, Treponema denticola) vara associerat med patologi. Orsaks- sambandet är dock inte heller här klarlagt och betydelsen av de specifika bakteriearterna är baserade på statistiska samband med sjuka och fördjupade tandköttsfickor. Den ”ekologiska plackhypotesen” pekar på ett paradigmskifte och har lanserats på senare tid. Den säger i stället att sjukdom uppstår då det blir en obalans i den orala mikrofloran på grund av förändringar i omgivningen. Det inte är närvaron i sig av vissa specifika bakterier som ger upphov till sjukdom utan bakterier med specifika egenskaper. Vilken bakterie som helst som kan uppvisa dessa egenskaper kan ge upphov till sjukdom. Detta innebär att bakterier som under vissa förhållanden förändrar sina egenskaper och uppvisar nya därmed kan ge upphov till sjukdom även om de under andra förhållanden inte skulle uppvisa dessa egenskaper och därmed heller inte ge upphov till sjukdom. Ekologin drivs åt ett mer sjukdomsalstrande tillstånd, antingen som karies via socker och sackarolytisk metabolism eller parodontit via gingivalvätska och en proteolytisk metabolism. Vilken betydelse har den dentala biofilmens tjocklek och ålder för uppkomst av sjukdom? Den dentala biofilmens tjocklek måste vara upp till 2 dagar gammal för att syraproduktionen från sackaros skall vara tillräcklig för att en demineralisering skall kunna ske. Dock är det så att de flesta individer inte rengör tillräckligt och därmed så kvarstår en del av det gamla placket. Placket kan inte bli hur tjockt som helst eftersom man når en climax community, men ju längre kvar det kvarstår desto mer gynnas de acidogena och acidura bakterierna och pH värdet kan inte återstabiliseras, utan kvarligger på en låg nivå. Gingivalvätska eller gingivalexudat (Gingival crevicular fluid, GCF) (5p) a. Var finns det? I tandköttsfickan b. Varifrån kommer det? Det kommer från gingival bindväv och kärl. Det är ett transsudat (läckage av blodplasmans vätska ut genom kapillärers väggar) om utsöndras via sulcus gingivalis c. Hur kan det passera epitelbarriären? Det finns ett speciellt epitel; kontaktepitel längst ner i tandköttsfickan som är relativt permeabelt. d. Vad innehåller det för försvarsfaktorer? Exudatet innehåller antibakteriella komponenter som antikroppar, komplement och fagocyter, e. Vilka näringskomponenter för bakterier innehåller det? Exudatet innehåller serumproteiner, vitaminer, hemin och hormoner (östrogen) och flera bakteriers tillväxt stimuleras av dessa faktorer. Ange 4 avgörande faktorer i den gingivala fickan som gör att mikrofloran och ekologin får så speciell karaktär och sammansättning. Förklara också varför dessa faktorer har denna inverkan? (4p) * När det inte råder en inflammation så innehåller tandköttsfickan nästan inga bakterier. * Mikrobiell persistens i en gingivala ficka genom mekaniska krafter. * Ansamling av blandflora som innehåller anaeroba och rörliga bakterier * Saliven har ingen möjlighet att skölja den gingivala fickan. En viss sköljning sker dock m.h.a det gingivala exudatflödet (GCF). * Exudatet innehåller serumproteiner, vitaminer, hemin och hormoner (östrogen) och flera bakteriers tillväxt stimuleras av dessa faktorer. Detta gör att en väldigt specifik bakterieflora etableras i tandköttsfickan. Prevotella, Porphyromonas, Bacteroides och Treponema trivs. * Exudatet innehåller antibakteriella komponenter som antikroppar, komplement och fagocyter, men sen proteolytiska aktiviteten hos bakterierna kan förstöra eller inaktivera värdens antikroppar och komplementprotein. Fagocyter kan penetrera det tunna epitelskiktet i den gingivala fickan via kemotaxis. Vissa bakterier undgår dock fagocytos genom att producera leukotoxiner. (A. Actinomycetemcomitans, Fusobacterium necrophorum ) eller genom att de har en kapsel (P. gingivalis, P. intermedia). Gram-negativa bakterier är också mer motståndskraftiga mot lysozym som produceras i stor mängd av neutrofilerna. Hur skulle du vilja beskriva ”streptokocker” som gör att du kan identifiera dem och grovt vilka egenskaper de har som skiljer dem från andra munhålebakterier (3p) Streptokocker är runda eller äggformade gram-positiva, icke rörliga, icke sporbildande, katalas-negativa bakteriala celler arrangerade i kedjor eller par. En vanlig metod att särskilja streptokockerna är efter deras hemolytiska förmåga (förmåga att orsaka sönderfall av röda blodkroppar. När de odlas på blodagar är de generellt ofärgade. Om de odlas på ett media som innehåller sackaros kommer de att bilda extracellulära polysackarider och det kan vara en hjälp i identifieringen. Vilken förändring i bakterieflora genomgår individen från födseln till vuxen ålder? Orala mikrofloran vid födsel, man föds steril i munhålan men den första transmissionen sker vid förlossningen om den är vaginal. De bakterier som det nyfödda barnet kommer i kontakt med först är således främst moderns vaginala flora, samt från moderns hud och mun. Dessa bakterier är på många sätt lämpliga för barnet som tidigast möjligt ska bygga upp sin egen residenta mikroflora till skydd och som en del i det egna immunförsvaret. Många bakterier kan återfinnas i ett barns mun under dess första dagar. Exempelvis streptokocker, stafylokocker, coliforma bakterier, svamp (candida) och laktobaciller. Dessa bakterier har dock generellt inte munhålan som ditt naturliga habitat och de försvinner snabbt. Vaginala laktobaciller (Laktobacillus vaginalis, Lactobacillus jensenii) finns tidigt, men ersätts så småningom med orala arter. Koliforma bakterier kan hittas första veckan, men de försvinner sedan. S. salivarius är den bakterie som dominerar fram till tanderuption. Vid tanderuption, 6-12 månader, så bildas det ett nytt habitat för den residenta floran eftersom det inte sker någon deskvamation på tänderna som på det gör på andra ytor i slemhinnan. Pionjärbakterierna på ytan är S. sanguinis, S oralis, (S gordonii) och Actinomyces spp som A. Oris och A naeslundi. Man brukar t.ex. prata om ett ”infektionsfönster” mellan 19-36 månader, då kariesassocierade S. mutans och S. sobrinus etablerar sig. Även A. actinomycetemcomitans kan kolonisera tidigt beroende på bristande konkurrens från anaerober. Pubertet. Full tanderuption av permanenta tänder. Bildning av en tandköttsficka och hormonella förändringar i exudatet. Tandköttsfickan ger förutsättningar för anaeroba arter. P gingivalis, T denticola, T. forsythia och Campylobacter. Flera av dessa bakteriers tillväxt stimuleras av vissa serumproteiner, vitaminer, hemin och hormoner (östrogen) som kontinuerligt levereras via gingivalexudat efter att puberteten har inträffat. I vuxen ålder har den orala mikrofloran etablerats och climax community/ bakteriell homeostas De flesta ändringar som sker efter vuxen ålder då den orala mikrofloran etablerats och climax community uppnåtts beror på yttre faktorer. Denna förblir stabil över tid och kallas för mikrobiell homeostas. Denna är dock inte konstant utan är en dynamisk process mellan den residenta mikrofloran i munhålan och de yttre miljöfaktorerna. Den beror på oral hygien, hälsa generellt samt om man har några preparationer i munhålan. Om man förlorar sina tänder så kommer det innebära att den residenta mikrofloran inte har någonstans att fästa vilket gör att deras habitat försvinner. Det leder i sin tur till att äldre personers munhåla kan likna det nyfödda barnets. Hög ålder * Nedsatt salivsekretion ger ökning av laktobaciller * Proteser ger ökad candida. Beskriv i stora drag och förklara varför det supragingivala och subgingivala placket skiljer sig från varandra mikrobiologiskt? (6 p) Kännetecken hos supragingivalt plaque * Gram-positiva bakterier dominerar * Fakultativa anaeroba bakterier dominerar * Socker fermentation (sackarolytisk metabolism) dominerar (Strept.) * Socker kommer huvudsakligen från födan * Ättiksyra och myrsyra producerar under kolhydratbegränsning * Mjölksyra bildas vid sockeröverskott. * Olöslig polyglukan med både 1.3 och 1.6 bindningar. Kännetecken hos subragingivalt plaque * Gramnegativa bakterier dominerar * Anaeroba bakterier dominerar * Proteolytisk metabolism dominerar * Proteiner kommer huvudsakligen från gingival exudat. * Korta karboxylsyror (smör-, isosmör-, kapron-, bärnsten-, valerian-, isovalerian-, Förklara hur plackbildningen går till från en renputsad yta och framåt ca en vecka? Beskriv det både mikrobiologiskt och mekanistiskt? (6 p) Först sker en bildning av pellikel. Det sker omedelbart efter att den rengjorts. En acellulär proteinrik hinna formas på tandytan inom minuter till timmar. Den består framförallt av glykoproteiner, fosfoproteiner, lipider och en liten del av GCF. Mikrobiell kolonisering Adhesionen medieras huvudsakligen genom två olika mekanismer. Den ena är genom long-range interaktioner som medieras genom elektrostatiska samt hydrofoba krafter mellan bakterierna och värdens tandyta. Glykoproteinerna är mestadels negativt laddade och de attraheras av emaljytans positiva Ca2+-joner. De glykoprotein som fäster i tandytan är t. ex. staterin, prolinrika protein och α-amylas. Pellikeln bildas då nya Ca2+-joner attraheras och binds till glykoprotein som sedan via elektrostatiska samt hydrofoba krafter binder in mer glykoprotein. Detta är ett exempel på det som kallas för ”long-range interaction”. Bakterier fäster nu till pellikeln genom interaktion med receptorer. Detta är ”short-range interactions” vilket innebär att adhesiner fäster till receptorer på pellikeln. Först binder primära kolonisatörer till pellikeln. Streptokocker som S. sanguinis, S. oralis och S. gordonii är primärt bindande bakterier = pionjärer. Alla typer av bakterier attraheras men bara de som kan binda till receptorer på pellikelns yta kan binda. På detta sätt styr receptorerna vad som ska kunna binda till pellikeln. Mikrobiell succession Andra bakterier använder sedan de redan befintliga bakterierna som ankare för att kunna binda. Dessa kallas sekundära kolonisatörer och de fäster m.h.a co-aggregation. Exempel är arter av Actinomyces, Neisseria, Haemophilus och Capnocytophaga. Placket blir mer anaerobt ju fler bakterier som ansluter sig. Senare fäster fler bakterier i det växande placket i enlighet med de variationer i bindningsspecificitet som uppstår. Placket diversifieras med Propionibacterium, Corynebacterium, Veilonella, Prevotella och Fusobacterium. Om tanden inte borstas på 1 till 2 dagar kommer hela ytan att vara täckt med plack. Placket ackumuleras snabbare på ställen där det finns mer möjlighet till retention som t.ex. i fissurer längs med den gingivala kanten och mellan tänder. Det plack som bildas ovanför den gingivala gränsen kallas supragingivalt. Processen fortgår och mer bakterier binder in och de redan etablerade bakterierna börjar att dela sig. Efter 2-4 dagar fortsätter placket att växa och mogna och blir synligt. Sena kolonisatörer som Porphyromonas, Selenomonas, Treponema och Campylobacter kan komma att kolonisera där det finns mer möjlighet till retention, som t.ex. längs med den gingivala gränsen. Fusobacterium nucleatum verkar hittills kunna co-aggregera med alla orala bakterier och har därmed receptorer för de flesta bakterier. De spelar därför en nyckelroll i kolonisationen, speciellt vad det gäller sena kolonisatörer. Climax community Efter ungefär en vecka är placket en multicellulär biofilm som kan vara 300 cellager tjock. Placket kallas moget, men reorganiseras ständigt. Ett växande antal bakterier lossar från placket. Det supragingivala domineras av fakultativa bakterier som arter av streptokocker och Actinomyces. Näringen kommer huvudsakligen från mat och olika sockerarter fermenteras snabbt av bakterier. Det kan därför sägas att det supragingivala placket har en sackarolytisk metabolism. Det mikrobiella samhället består av både gram-positiva och gram-negativa bakterier. Egenskaper Biofilmbakterier skiljer sig från planktoniska bakterier genom att de är mer resistenta mot antibiotika och biocider, ämnen som kan döda levande organismer. De är mer stresståliga, de växer långsammare och de har ett annorlunda gen- och proteinuttryck. De kan kommunicera med varandra genom signalsystemet quorom sensing, där de kan b.la överföra olika egenskaper till varandra. Tidsintervall glattyteplack: Pellikelbildning 0-4 tim Enstaka bakterier fäster 4-24 tim Bakterierna formar mikrokolonier 8 timmar – 3/4 streptokocker, 1/10 actinomyces 1 dygn – monolayer, hela ytan täckt 2 dygn – actinomyces ökar, många species 1 vecka – "corn cobs", homeostasis 2-3 veckor – moget plack, litet pH-fall – klimax Beskriv de viktigaste egenskaperna som karakteriserar följande orala bakteriearter. (8 p) a. Porphyromonas gingivalis b. Aggregatibacter actinomycetemcomitans c. Streptococcus mutans d. Actinomyces naeslundii e. Staphylococcus aureus f. Candida albicans g. Veillonella parvula h. Treponema arter Förklara hur pH respektive redox potential kan reglera ekologin i exempelvis dentala plack. (4 p) Syre och känsligheten för peroxider och fria radikaler från syre har en starkt regulerande effekt på det orala ekosystemet. Nivån på reduktion och oxidation är avgörande för tillväxten hos olika bakterier. Mäts i med elektroder i mV och ger ett värde på redoxpotentialen. Värdet anger hur anaerobt det är. Negativt värde indikerat reducerad nivå och positivt värde oxiderad miljö. Väldigt reducerad nivå är väldigt anaerobt. - 400 mV kan det bli. En så oerhört syrefattig miljö krävs för att vissa bakterier ska kunna tillväxa. Andra behöver syre för att överleva. De flesta orala bakterier är strikt anaerobiska eller fakultativa. Förklara varför sackaros är mer kariogent än många andra sockerarter. (4 p) Mutansstreptokocker och lactobaciller är kariesframkallande. I deras metabolism behöver dessa bakterier sackaros som ett huvudsubstrat. Bakteriernas aktivitet i munhålan framkallar demineralisation som kan leda till karies. Ange: 6p a. ungefärligt innehåll av oorganiskt material b. det vanligaste proteinet c. namnet på cellerna som bildat vävnaden d. släktskap med annan vävnad emalj Emaljen består till 96-98 % av hydroxyapatit. Resten utgörs av organiskt material och vatten. Hydroxyapatitkristallerna bildar 4µm breda och 8µm långa stavar. Bildat av ameloblaster. Bildas ur ektoderm. dentin Mineraliserad kollagen matrix. Dentin innehåller 70 % hydroxyapatit. Bildas av odontoblaster. Bildats ur mesoderm. Cement Bildas av odontoblaster. Bildats ur mesoderm. På en vuxen människa kan nytt cement pålagras rotspetsar och reparativt dentin bildas i pulpan. Varför kan inte ny emalj bildas? 2p Ameloblaster, bildar emalj under tandutvecklingen. När tänderna bryter fram ur tandköttet dör de emaljbildande ameloblasterna. Detta innebär att all nybildning av emalj är omöjlig. Vilka förutsättningar krävs för att bakterier ska kunna orsaka kariessjukdom? * Bakterierna skall ha förmågan att transportera fermenterbara kolhydrater och omvandla det till syra. S. Mutans har ett flertal olika transportsystem * Bakterierna ska kunna bibehålla sockermetabolismen även under extrema miljöförhållanden som exempelvis lågt pH-värde. (Acidogena bakterier S. Mutans streptokocker och Lactobacilli) * Producera extracellulära och intracellulära polysackarider (IPS; fungerar som glykogeniknande förråd som kan användas när socker ej finns närvarande) * Biofilmen behöver få växa och ackumuleras. Regelbunden mekanisk rengöring förhindrar till stor del bildningen av plack.